


Day 11 - Chances Are (Johnny Mathis)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Episode Related, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Internal Monologue, M/M, Marriage, Reconciliation, Trapped In Elevator, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of Blaine's thoughts and fears about his life with Kurt throughout some of the defining moments of season 6.</p><p>Written for Day 11 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - Chances Are (Johnny Mathis)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139144567828/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-11-chances-are).

**_“Chances are… I’m going to die from heartbreak.”_ **

Blaine told himself this every day for weeks and weeks after he and Kurt broke up. There was no light at the end of the tunnel – only darkness. It seemed impossible for Blaine’s life to finally have some happiness any more. He pulled the blankets over his head and waited for the hours to pass and for his heart to stop falling to pieces.

 

**_“Chances are… Kurt’s going to be so mad. And I don’t care.”_ **

Blaine flirted with Karofsky that entire night at Scandals for one reason – he was not Kurt. In fact, he was the furthest thing from Kurt. And that seemed to be the only thing to help calm the sea of anger and sadness still in the pit of his stomach.

Similarly, Blaine knew Karofsky was using him too. Blaine was out and proud and as queer as a three dollar bill. After years of feeling trapped in the closet, Karof- _Dave_ finally had a preppy, musical-loving, unapologetically gold star gay boyfriend. And wouldn’t that just show his homophobic relations exactly who Dave was now.

 

**_“Chances are… he’s here to rub my nose in it.”_ **

The last thing Blaine expected was actually a proposition from Kurt to be together again. But it still wasn’t an apology. They were still empty words. Besides, he had Dave now, and more importantly, he had himself. Kurt would just have to keep on waiting, because Blaine wouldn’t let himself fall into that same trap so soon after the last time.

 

**_“Chances are… Sue’s going to be our cause of death.”_ **

Being trapped in an elevator with your ex-fiancé would obviously be hard enough. Being told you have to kiss him to be allowed out? That’s a whole other story. Sure, Blaine would do it in a heartbeat. It didn’t mean anything. It really didn’t… so why could neither of them bring themselves to give in and take the plunge?

 

**_“Chances are… you think I still love you. And I do.”_ **

The way Kurt looked at him by the time they had escaped the elevator and returned to the auditorium – Blaine knew that look so well. He hadn’t seen it for some time, but he knew something changed when they were locked in together. That look really was pure love. And Blaine hated himself for it… because he felt it too.

 

**_“Chances are… I just screwed everything up.”_ **

Blaine walked away from Kurt, away from Rachel’s party, with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes. Not only had he broken his promise to himself of keeping Kurt at a distance, he’d just sort of cheated on Dave, and shown Kurt more of himself than he ever intended to tonight. The worst part was… he still didn’t regret getting to kiss Kurt one more time.

 

**_“Chances are… I’m going to die from heartbreak… again.”_ **

How could Blaine ever predict that Kurt’s stupid online grandpa would show up when he was about to run back into Kurt’s arms? Dave sent him with his blessing, for crying out loud. Blaine wasn’t a bad guy. So why did fate keep deciding he had to suffer like this?

 

**_“Chances are… I’m not letting this go ever again.”_ **

Tangled in bed sheets, tracing over Kurt’s chest with his fingers whilst Kurt played with his hair, Blaine knew this was it. This was their all or nothing. Kurt had come for him, grabbed him by the arms, and Blaine had simply said, “There’s no one else.” It seemed like that was all they needed to hear to start the rest of their lives together.

 

**_“Chances are… today was, and will forever be, the greatest day of my life.”_ **

Swaying together for their first dance, Blaine tucked his head into Kurt’s neck and just closed his eyes. This felt like home. Everything felt right. They were married. They had each other. They could take on the world and face whatever came their way. This was just the beginning.

 

**_“Chances are… going back to New York isn’t going to be easy.”_ **

A new school, a new course, a new set of friends – even a new apartment to think about. Blaine could cope with change. Often, change was a good thing in his life. That didn’t stop it from being the most daunting and nerve-wracking few weeks of his life. His hands shook as he tied his bowtie for his first day of classes at NYU. But then there were hands covering his and there was Kurt pressed against him from behind, pulling and adjusting until Blaine felt grounded and relaxed and the tie was in place. A long, deep kiss and a dozen “I love you”s sent his way didn’t solve everything, but it made Blaine’s heart that little bit lighter.

 

**_“Chances are… I’m not going to get this part.”_ **

He didn’t. But that didn’t matter. Because at just twenty five, both he and his husband were both already making names for themselves on Broadway. Better still, their credits weren’t restricted to just the acting side. So when Blaine suggests they write their own show, and Kurt starts playing with the idea of Virginia Woolf, they immediately seem to have a hit on their hands.

**_“Chances are… this is now the greatest day of my life.”_ **

When Blaine got to hold their newborn daughter for the first time, he experienced overwhelming emotion like he’d never experienced before. Tears welled in his eyes and a laugh escaped his lips as his insides bubbled with a fierce need to protect the little human in his arms.

Kurt set down his magazine to stand up and make his way towards his husband, standing behind him to circle his arms around Blaine’s waist.

“Chances are,” Kurt said softly next to Blaine’s ear, peering down at their baby girl, “no one is ever going to love you as much as your daddy and me.”


End file.
